<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in your arms by Freezer7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168277">in your arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freezer7/pseuds/Freezer7'>Freezer7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freezer7/pseuds/Freezer7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In any other circumstance, having a naked Mason pressed up against his own naked back in hot, steaming water would definitely get Ozzy going. As it was, however, he could barely keep his eyes from slipping closed.</p><p>Or, Ozzy gets hurt, and Mason takes care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in your arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt "kiss in the water" on my tumblr. Not proofread, I die like a man.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The steaming bathwater felt glorious on his bruised body as Mason helped him into the tub. Ozzy barely held back his groan of relief. He didn’t think he ever felt quite so battered in his life. He closed his eyes as he sank further into the water. The tub was large, large enough that Mason getting in with him wasn’t an issue, and Ozzy thanked whatever god was listening once again for the agency's seemingly unending budget. Mason pulled him to his chest as soon as he was settled in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In any other circumstance, having a naked Mason pressed up against his own naked back in hot, steaming water would definitely get Ozzy going. As it was, however, he could barely keep his eyes from slipping closed. The heat of the water and Mason combined was heavenly as it seeped into his aching muscles and bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just soaked for a while, and Ozzy drifted into dozing. It was a rare thing, to have Mason hold him like this, and guilt twinged in his gut. He knew better than to feel sorry for himself. Even still, he took comfort from the strong arms encircled around his torso. It was the first time in hours, maybe even days, that he’d felt safe. Mason tucks his chin into the crook of Ozzy’s shoulder, breath rushing over the scarred mess that makes up the left side of his neck. His arms tighten slightly, and lips press briefly against the side of his head, before they release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grime on Ozzy’s skin has become too gross to ignore, and he sighs and forces himself to sit up. The slight movement makes his tired muscles cry out, and Ozzy bites back a hiss as he reaches for the washcloth Mason had laid on the edge of the tub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an idiot,” Mason shifts behind him, reaching out from behind him and grabbing the washcloth, “Let me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t… You don’t have to. I…” Ozzy tries to protest, the guilt shooting through him once more. He and Mason had mind-blowing sex, they didn’t… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I want to.” Mason replies, quiet. Any further protests die on his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozzy is honestly too tired to do anything but acquiesce. He might have been embarrassed, if he had the energy for it. It wasn’t as if Mason hadn’t already seen, touched, and likely kissed most every inch of his body already anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands are gentle, careful around the discoloured and swollen skin that paints Ozzy deep purple and blue and red. Mason runs the cloth over his skin, and Ozzy dozes once more as Mason works. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point, Ozzy really does fall asleep, because Mason is rubbing his arm softly and urging him awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sweetheart, the bathwater is disgusting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozzy stumbles to his feet, and doesn’t crack his head open on the porcelain only because of Mason’s secure grip. They towel down, and this time Ozzy is a little embarrassed to have Mason have to rub the towel down his legs and back. Mason has to help Ozzy into his sweatpants as well, and Ozzy has to blink back tears as the fabric rubs against his injuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ozzy grabs Mason’s arm before they exit the bathroom, voice serious but ragged with exhaustion. Something flashes in Mason’s eyes, but it’s gone before Ozzy can pick it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, wouldn’t have wanted you to drown in the tub.” the snark that should have accompanied the comment is absent. Mason opens the door, and the moment’s lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk, or rather, Ozzy hobbles and Mason supports him, down the halls to Ozzy's room. Ozzy could cry as he lays on the soft mattress and plush bedding, so absorbed in the comfort that when the bed dips next to him, and Mason slides in behind him, he isn’t expecting it. They’d never shared a bed outside of sex before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ozzy’s useless to voice this, sleep already dragging him under, making his tongue lead in his mouth. Mason drags him back once more against his chest, tucking Ozzy beneath his chin. And maybe it was the beginning of a dream, but he thinks he feels a kiss against his hair just before he falls asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on my tumblr at theodoresart! Comments add years to my life ;-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>